She-Hulk
Summary She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) is a fictional character, a Marvel Comics superheroine. Created by writer Stan Lee and artist John Buscema, she first appeared in Savage She-Hulk #1 (February 1980). A cousin to Dr. Bruce Banner, Walters once received an emergency blood transfusion from him when she was wounded, which led to her acquiring a milder version of his Hulk condition. As such, Walters becomes a large powerful green-hued version of herself while still largely retaining her personality; in particular she retains her intelligence and emotional control, although like Hulk, she still becomes stronger if enraged. In later issues, her transformation is permanent. She-Hulk has been a member of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Heroes for Hire, the Defenders, Fantastic Force, and S.H.I.E.L.D. A highly skilled lawyer, she has served as legal counsel to various superheroes on numerous occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Jennifer Susan Walters Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Likely in her 20s or 30s Classification: Human empowered by blood transfusion from the Hulk, Attorney, Agent of Shield, Member of the Fantastic Four Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immune to terrestrial diseases, Her strength and power greatly increase with strong emotions, Resistant to transmutation, Power-switching, Can break the fourth wall, Has comprehensive knowledge of US legal system, Expert HtH combatant, Skilled pilot Attack Potency: Solar System level (More powerful than Red She-Hulk and has curbstomped The Champion of the Universe and a Thanos clone) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to the likes of The Thing and Hercules) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Handled The Thing's maximum lifting capacity with a single arm when her strength was retrained by a "Jupiter suit", and was shown as stronger than Hercules in an arm-wrestling competition, when in a calm state) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, thunderclaps can reach farther Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Gifted (Proficient HtH combatant, trained by some of the greatest martial artists in the Marvel universe such as Captain America and Gamora, highly skilled lawyer, skilled pilot and mechanic, years of experience fighting against all manner of foes. Was able to easily dispatch several opponents much bigger than herself in human form) Weaknesses: Vulnerable in human form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shockwave created by a character with super strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive, sometimes equalling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. *'Imperfect Ovoid Mind Transfer:' This is a mental ability learned from the alien Ovoid race that worked differently for her. By simply making eye contact with other women, she can switch powers and physiques with them. The transfer is instant once initiated. Note: This profile only deals with the Jennifer Walters version of She-Hulk in the Marvel 616 universe Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Female Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Lawyers Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Adults Category:Pilots Category:Superheroes Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Avengers Category:Vehicular Masters